I Will Not Hurt You
by SRInjustice
Summary: It is set when Seth Curb Stomped Dean through the cinderblocks. What if that went differently? One-Shot requested by Bajor10. Seth/Paige is the main pairing.


"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole here with Jerry 'The King' Lawler and JBL." I was almost ready to walk out and make a pointless promo about how I'm going to beat Dean Ambrose and blah blah blah. I was in the tight black leather that cut off all circulation. I had my gold Money In The Bank briefcase in my hand. I knew what was happening that night. It was my pointless promo about beating Ambrose at Summerslam foreshadowing this evening's main event. I sit in my locker room alone afterwards and wait three hours until I'm told that I'm up next. Ever since I was convinced that breaking up The Shield was the best move I could make, I've been alone. I lost my two best friends, brothers, and my girlfriend wants nothing to do with me. It's not all bad, I have a pay rise and I'm climbing the ranks. I'm just doing it all in the wrong ways and losing some of the best things.

With over two hours of free time, I planned out my match with Dean and was ready when the time came.

"And his opponent, from Davenport, Iowa, weighing 215 lbs, Mr. Money in the Bank Seth Rollins." I was being announced as I walked out proudly displaying my gold briefcase. I could see Dean in the ring looking ready to rip me apart and literally break my face. I was a little intimidated, but nothing major. I pushed my briefcase underneath the turnbuckle and took off the tight, black leather vest. I threw it outside as the bell rang. It was an exchanging of blows to begin with, a few grapples here and there, nothing really happening. Soon we had weapons in the ring, a Singapore cane. Dean threw in fifty steel chairs. After many failed attempts of trying to suplex me onto the chairs, he did the Dirty Deeds, shortly after I powerbombed him onto them. I was driven into the mat head first. He tried to pin me. Kane grabbed his foot and dragged him out the ring. He began to hit Dean and try to wear him down so I could pin him. He began to fight back and slid into the ring. I ran towards him and was thrown out the ring beside Kane. He dived through the ropes onto Kane and I. There was a lot of Dean dominating, until Kane chokeslammed him onto the announce table. The table didn't budge. I stood up and curb stomped him on the announce table. This is the moment that everything lead up to. Kane grabbed Dean and forced him onto his knees with his head resting above six cinderblocks. I stood above them. As I was about to jump, I thought about what I had to do. It was easy enough to jump on Dean and put him out. However, I paused for a while. I pictured my brother and realized that it was a mistake. Dean was closer to me than my brother. I looked at the limp man below me. We'd had beers together, we traveled together, we played pranks on people, we played pranks on each other, we played video games, we watched old wrestling tapes. My friendship with Dean is worth more than a pay rise and the burden of a shiny gold briefcase on airplanes. I saw my brother and a stranger putting him in danger. I jumped and kneed Kane in the face.

"What?!" All three commentators in shock.

"Seth Rollins just kneed the reason he has the briefcase and the reason he defeated Dean Ambrose last night." Michael Cole shouted.

"He's a stupid man, why would you do that? He'd pick a lunatic over a demon? He is stupid." JBL screamed.

"Brotherhood is better than money, suits and being alone." Jerry Lawler agreed. Dean was coming to. He had me standing over him. Kane was using the still neatly placed cinderblocks as a way to push himself to a vertical base. Still on his knees, I jumped up on the steady announce table. Triple H and Stephanie McMahon races down to ringside to save their precious demon. I looked at Hunter and Stephanie with an evil look. I looked back to Kane, hunched over. I looked at Dean, out cold. I jumped without a second thought. I planted Kane's face into the cinderblocks.

"That was for my brothers." I whispered in his ear in a sinister tone. Ambrose slid away from me, not realizing that I just saved his life. Hunter and Stephanie grabbed me by the arms and turned me around.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Triple H screamed.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO…" I cut Stephanie off. May as well, I mean I put Kane through cinderblocks,, I'm already dead.

"I was meant to end the career of someone who values me more than either of you ever have." I stormed off backstage. I had left Triple H and Stephanie to deal with Kane. Ambrose had already legged it and ran back to his locker room. I didn't expect to be taken back in so fast, everybody was confused.

I walked to my locker room and got ready to leave. I had my light blue skinny jeans on and a pair of plain black Vans. I was about to put my black 'Hounds Of Justice' t-shirt on, when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and slowly opened it, just a crack. I saw the black hair, pale, ghost like skin, black skinny jeans and black Doc Martins with a plain white tank top. I looked her in the eyes. So sweet, so amazing, so beautiful and yet so badly treated. I treated her like shit and she still came back. She still made sure I was alright and stuck around until I put her down.

"Babe, hello? Seth?" I was brought from my trance.

"Huh?" Was all I could ask.

"I was wondering if you were alright after that." She smiled.

"I'm fine. I just need to get into the right mindset and clear my head. I'd rather ride alone tonight, if that's alright?" I asked politely.

"That's fine. I'll ride with someone else and give you some space." She kissed my cheek and skipped back to her locker room. I closed the door and pulled on my t-shirt. I sat on the bench to put everything in my backpack and suitcase before I left. I was sat there for so long. It was like in a TV show or a movie where they show all the good memories. The laughs that Roman, Dean and I had at the bars before hitting the road, the laughs we've had backstage, in the ring, everywhere. The triple-powerbombs and meeting our heroes together. 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper, Ric Flair, Dusty Rhodes, Shawn Michaels, The New Age Outlaws, and Lita. The laughs we had with Lita, the teasing I endured when we were notified of the meeting as well as during the meeting. We had so much fun together, it's too hard to forget. They're the reason I got the nerve to talk to Paige, never mind ask her on a date. It was the night after Wrestlemania 30. We were stood in the hallway, waiting to be walked up to our stand. It was her first night on Raw. We had met in FCW and NXT, but briefly. Paige was heading to the ring to answer AJ's challenge and walked past us on the way. She was extremely nervous and stopped briefly to talk to Dean and Roman. I had ran back into the locker room to get my black, leather gloves. When I came out I saw the black haired, pale, female talking to Roman and Dean. I jogged over to my two friends. They were about to end the conversation, so the bare minimum was shared between us. Nothing more than hello's and goodbye's. When she left, I was left with red cheeks and a crush that was overbearing. After a month or two of being teased every time she passed or was in my vicinity, after admiring her from afar. I got the courage to take her aside and ask her on a date. We went out to the movies to watch X-Men: Days of Future Past. I paid for the tickets and snacks. We then went to TGI Friday's for something to eat. We each had a rack of ribs. We had a nice conversation. We discussed the movie and wrestling. We somehow got onto music and Warped Tour. We both really enjoyed the subjects of conversation as much as we enjoyed the food and the movie. Around 10pm, I paid the bill and drove her home. I dropped her off at her apartment building. We exchanged goodbyes before she leaned in and kissed me. It was long, passionate and no tongues. It was really nice. She felt awkward. She thanked me and said goodbye before heading upstairs. When I got to my apartment, I called Dean and Roman. I told each of them that the date went well and that I'm going to ask her on a second date soon. They each told me to wait until Raw, then I don't look too desperate.

I waited until Raw, which killed me a little. I asked her on a second date and asked her where she would like to go. She first answered a bar, and then changed to movie night with pizza and the likes with a few drinks. Two weeks later, she came over and we watched different movies. We got to know each other better. We talked more than actually watching the movies. By the end of this night, Paige was a little tipsy. She wasn't drunk, so it was easy to drive her home and walk her up. We'd kept this away from everyone besides Dean and Roman. The awkward encounter came when she grabbed me and pulled me in for a heated kiss and Alicia Fox is standing at the door in shock. We exchanged goodbye's and I quickly left. I called Dean and Roman to tell them what happened. They told me not to worry because it would get out eventually. A while after, just as I was about to go to bed, I got a text. Paige thanked me for the good night. I text back thanking her for coming over and also if she would like to be my girlfriend. There was no reply.

Monday came around and she quickly pulled me aside. She explained that she had fallen asleep and felt that the next day was too late to text back. She said that she'd be my girlfriend and then I pulled her in for a short passionate kiss. From then on, I bought her several different gifts. Flowers, chocolates, alcohol, rings and other forms of jewellery. However, one month later I was alone and very big-headed. I began treating Paige as my butler and an accessory. I would tell her to leave in the worst manner, she would always check on me at the end of the night. In the months we dated I never took her on a third date, I never told her I loved her, I expected everything. I lost Dean and Roman in the month after Paige and I's second date. Months after, she still asks me if I'm alright, if I want a ride. She's the sweetest person that deserved more.

"IS EVERYBODY OUT?" The janitor shouted down the hallway. I'd been sat for at least an hour with the lights off, not realizingg that I needed to get going I tried to open the door, it was locked. I banged and shouted until someone opened it and apologized.

"It's no problem, I should've left an hour ago." I told him. I gathered my things and set off with coffee and an energy booster by my side. I still had memories flooding my mind. I really wished that I hadn't hurt Paige, Roman and Dean. I acted like a complete asshole and they really don't deserve that. We always had an awesome time together, why did I ever give it up? It really wasn't the best move.

For a week, I was haunted by the memories of the good times we had and how I saved Dean. For a week I planned my apology. I had been running on two hours sleep for five straight days. I was preparing for Monday. I was going to apologize live on Raw. I wasn't on social media for a week, I didn't reply to messages. I was still wondering why I gave up the best relationship and the best friendships for more money. I was still wondering at which point money became more important.

Monday swung around. I was stood in an all-black suit, three pieces of A4 paper in my hand, and my hair tied back. I waited until they hit my music. I walked out to a few boos, a few cheers and a lot of confused cheers. I stood in the ring with a microphone in hand. I asked them to replay the video from last week. At the end I was stood in silence.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, Seth Rollins saved Dean Ambrose last week." Michael Cole pointed out before I spoke.

"I know some of you, if not everybody, is questioning my motives. I betrayed my brothers. After much contemplation, I can tell you that I've been stupid. I did a stupid thing, joining the authority. When did money become more important than friendship? I regret everything I put Dean and Roman through. I had more fun in an hour with them than the months I've been with the Authority. I've acted like I'm better than everybody and I'm really not. People value friendships, I didn't until I realized that they're always there and always ready to listen and give advice. It's a mistake I wish I'd never made. Please, Dean, Roman. I'm sorry for what I've done. Will you forgive me and my stupidity, please?" I expressed. They began to cheer.

"FOR-GIVE SETH!" Was heard throughout the arena. I put the microphone back up to my mouth.

"There's someone else I need to apologize to. I am not the man I used to be. I used to be romantic and put you first. I used to make you happy before myself. I used to ask you questions and get to know you better. I used to travel with you and never get sick of the same story. I never used to worry about if I was hurt, as long as you were happy. I wish I was still that man. I wish that I was still the man you met in FCW. I wish that I was still the man you fell in love with. I have been selfish, stupid, and I don't deserve you. You're loyal, an all-round amazing person and the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Paige, I'm sorry for being such a douchebag towards you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me for being stupid and being an asshat? Please. You're the best thing to happen to me and without you I wouldn't have realized how much I messed up. You changed me for the better and I love you." There was a shared "aw" echoing throughout the arena. "I apologized to everybody out here because, I learned the hard way that nothing can replace the bond with your friends or partner. Hold on to them and cherish them because they are always there and they genuinely care." I explained. "Thank you for your time." I smiled a little. I've just said that I've been stupid and a douchebag. Dean and Roman knew that, but did Paige? Either she did and was going to dump my sorry ass, or she didn't and is going to dump me. A tear fell from my eye as I walked up the ramp. I walked through the curtain. Paige stood in front of me. I braced myself for a slap. Instead, I felt her arms wrap around me. She placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Seth that was so sweet. Thank you. I'm glad you realized on your own. I forgive you." I smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you. I need to see Dean and Roman. Then the drinks are on me." I swept her off her feet, bridal style. She grabbed on as I walked her to where the divas were sat watching the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are as shocked as you are. Last week, Seth Rollins curb stomped Kane into cinderblocks. He was ordered by the Authority to curb stomp Dean Ambrose. Seth Rollins came out at the top of the show and apologized to Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns for turning his back on them." Michael Cole explained.

"He's stupid, the biggest mistake of his life is turning his back on the Authority." JBL countered.

"He is getting his friends back because friendship is more important than money." Cole was getting a little heated.

"Money can buy you friends." JBL was digging a hole.

"Money can't buy Ambrose and Reigns. In addition to his apology to them, he apologized to his girlfriend, Paige. He pleaded them to take him back and forgive him. We have not spoken to anyone yet about the situation, but here is the clip again." The clip began to play.

"I'm…" Paige was cut off.

"ROLLINS!" Dean screamed. He had Roman behind him and it looked like I was going to be leaving in a body bag. "We aren't going to forgive you that quick. You think that because you apologize on TV and curb stomp Kane instead of Dean, we'll accept you back in. You hit us with a steel chair and left bruises. We have enough bruises without you." They headed off to gorilla. I expected that from everyone. I decided to sit alone in my locker room and watch Raw. Towards the end Dean was in a main event match. Roman banned from ringside as Randy and Hunter began to hurt Dean. If Roman turned up, they'd get it worse. Nobody mentioned Seth. I raced out and kneed Randy in the face. I pulled Hunter off as Dean kicked his stomach. I kicked the back of his knee before Curb Stomping him. Dean looked on in shock. I helped him up and made sure he was alright.

Smack down was almost the same. Randy and Hunter with J and J Security were beating them both up. I raced down, again. I knocked J and J off the ring apron before attacking Randy. I threw him out the ring, allowing Dean to run at them and dive over the top rope. He cross bodied Randy, Joey and Jamie, while Roman Superman Punched Hunter and hit him with a Spear. I hit the Phoenix Splash and them dived onto the three outside the ring. I then left Roman and Dean, confused in the ring. These continued for a few weeks. The Authority were ready to fire my ass, Dean and Roman were still questioning whether to forgive me or not.

In those weeks, Paige and I had seen a movie, went bowling and had a lot of fun with each other. It was just like the old times. We laughed and had fun. The Wednesday before Night of Champions I took her out for a nice dinner. She was in a plain, black, tight dress, a matching black purse, and a pair of black, leather Doc Martens. We were in a nice Italian restaurant. We ordered and then began talking about us. I apologized for treating her like crap.

"Seth, in the past few weeks you have proven to me that you still love me. You've taken me out and made everything about me. You've asked what I would like to do, you've taken me shopping, and you've bought me jewelry I could only imagine buying. You're the man I love, not materialistically, but because of your personality and that you've completely changed." She explained.

"Thank you. We all make mistakes, mine was giving up my life. I was so stupid for doing that." I told her. We had soon moved on and began talking about, movies and video games and wrestling and sport. We were just having a good time, enjoying nice food, enjoying nice conversations and each other's company. It was great, just like before. To end the night, I took her home. Somehow it was 2 am and we were playing Guitar Hero. We were both super tired. I ended up sleeping on the couch, shirtless, while she went to bed. I was glad that I didn't have a roommate, otherwise they'd suspect we had done something. We just got back together, we need to test the water, trust and fully commit to each other before anything else happens. At this point nobody cares what I do, except Paige. The raven haired lady who is mostly dressed in black and has stolen my heart. I am trying to make amends with Roman and Dean, but it seems that I'm wasting my time. They don't care. I turned my back on them, I left them for dead, I hurt them. They won't forget. They won't forgive. They won't stop until I know the pain and suffering they went through. I am trying to help, but they don't seem to like it or care.

The next night was Raw. I was sat alone in my locker room, as usual. Paige had a match to prepare for and I have no friends. At the start of Raw, Dean and Roman came out to the ring.

"For a few months now our former brother, Seth Rollins, has been saving us." Dean began.

"News flash, it's not 2008 and you'll never be Y2J." Roman threw in a joke.

"He's saved us from the Authority too many times. We are both confused. You join us and defend multiple people and stand for justice. Two years later, you stab us in the back and join the injustice. For three months, you dish out injustice and tell the world how awesome you are and how bad we are. Suddenly, you save my life and then try and apologize." Dean expressed, getting a little heated. Roman calmed him down and continued.

"Soon after you become Superman and try and save the world and your Lois Lanes. What do you think you are doing? I think you owe us an explanation for your actions." Roman dropped the mic and headed backstage to his own theme music. He was followed by Dean. Well, I guess that's settled. I'm giving an explanation for my actions. Publicly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for two and a half years The Shield, comprised of Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins, ran riot through WWE. In a shocking turn of events, Seth Rollins hit his two brothers in the back with a steel chair and joined the enemy. Fast forward to a few months ago, Seth Rollins saves Dean Ambrose's life. He was meant to curb stomp Dean's head into cinderblocks. Instead he kneed Kane in the face before curb stomping him instead. He then issued this apology to Paige, Dean, and Roman." The clip played and Michael Cole was silenced momentarily. "Dean and Roman were very confused and didn't trust Rollins a second time. So, since the apology, Rollins has been saving Dean and Roman from The Authority. They have asked Seth Rollins to give an explanation for his actions." Cole rolled another clip. "Rollins gives his explanation, next." It sounded more dramatic. Everybody would be happy when Cole shut his mouth and kept it closed.

"Dean and Roman. For two and a half years we were brothers and saved the WWE from injustice. I stabbed you both in the back for extra money and opportunities. I have saved you from The Authority countless times this month. I did it because you don't realize what you have until it's gone. I have lost great friends, great brothers and great conversations. I'm alone with no friends, except Paige. I miss you both. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about you both. I was stupid for letting you go. It was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made." I explained. Roman's music played as he and Dean walked down the stairs in the crowd and jumped the barricade. I was sweating. I was so scared. I waited for them to use me as a punch bag. Suddenly, Roman grasped my hand and pulled me towards him. He slapped my back before pushing me away. Dean then did the same. I was stood in the middle of the ring dazed, confused and very dizzy. Neither said anything. Instead they threw their fists in the middle. I knew, immediately, what was happening. I threw my fist in, not as quick as they did.

"THERE ARE VETERANS ON THE BLOCK, YOU MAY KNOW US!" Roman began.

"WE ARE THE HOUNDS OF JUSTICE AND WE ARE NOT TO BE MESSED WITH!" Dean screamed.

"SEPARATED, WE ARE STRONG AND TOGETHER WE ARE EVEN STRONGER!" I joined in.

"WE ARE A SHIELD FROM INJUSTICE!" Roman shouted.

"WE ARE THE SHIELD!" Dean yelled with a sadistic smirk. Suddenly, The Shield music blared and thumped through the arena. We walked backstage to a crowd reaction you'd hear if The Big 4 of Thrash Metal, Motörhead, Iron Maiden, and Dio were onstage at the same time. We were all taken aback. Sadly, it was time to look for new black combat pants, black sports shirts and black t-shirts. When we got backstage, there was an overwhelming cheer.

"LONELY SETH IS NO LONGER LONELY!" A female voice screeched. I knew exactly who it was. It was the same female who hugged and kissed me.

"Thanks Paige, we'd never have seen sense without you." Dean smiled. Paige threw her face into her hand.

"DEAN YOU HAD ONE JOB!" Roman shook him wildly.

"Yeah, but that's what you get for scaring the life out of me by making me watch Nightmare on Elm Street." Dean retorted.

"He does have a point." I agreed.

"SHUT UP SETH!" Roman and Paige screamed at me.

"Ok I'm sorry." I apologized and quietly sat on a box for all the sound stuff. Everybody chuckled.

"Sorry Seth." Paige apologized and kissed my forehead as Dean and Roman walked back to the locker room.

"So, you got me my friends back." I said teasingly.

"I couldn't stand them not getting your message. You were so lonely. I just wanted you to have friends. You were doing what you were doing and I was just the one explicitly telling them your plan." She explained.

"Thank you, that was so kind of you to do that." I smiled.

"SETH ROLLINS JUST REFORMED THE SHIELD! For months he has ran around saving Ambrose and Reigns from The Authority. He has left The Authority. He left luxury for a life in poverty. In the months of him running after Ambrose and Reigns he has injured Kane, Big Show, Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury. Kane's head went through cinderblocks, Big Show was curb stomped and then speared through the barricade and through cinderblocks, Jamie and Joey were both speared through the barricade. It is only Stephanie, Randy and I left standing. You didn't do a good job there Seth. We are still an RKO ahead." He didn't get to finish. I was fuming and on my way out.

"Hunter, I don't think you realize that we have more men." Dean and Roman joined me and stood either side of me.

"You may have an advantage, but you can't hit a woman." Paige's music hit as she came out and kissed me.

"You're right, we won't hit a woman. Paige will, if she is challenged." I smiled as we walked towards the ring. They quickly ran out the ring as we ran in.

"Since you like to run and hide and attack us when we can't fight back, how about it becomes The Shield VS what's left of The Authority?" I proposed.

"He doesn't have enough people to have the guts to accept the challenge." Dean teased.

"Hunter, I hear has a sale on." Roman joked.

"While you're there I would get a stronger female. You don't want to be embarrassed." Paige laughed. Stephanie, Hunter and Randy were angered by our comments.

"AT HELL IN A CELL YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER LEFT!" Hunter screamed. We were all smiling. Ambrose and Reigns get revenge, I get to show Hunter that we are the most dominant faction, while Paige gets to help us and get retribution on the one who has made her life horrible. Sadly, this was just the beginning.

The coming weeks leading up to Hell In A Cell, we were in handicap match after handicap match, sometimes we wrestled three times. By the Monday before, we were all battered, bruised and had at least one thing taped up. We had a handicap match to start, we then had a singles match each, finishing with a tag team match before our contract signing. We were out first. Battered and on the brink of death. Randy, Steph and Hunter came out soon after the match was explained. A tag team match. If we won, The Authority had no power over what we do. If they won, The Shield had to disband. It had to be even. It was uneven at this moment.

"We have someone in mind, but Seth there's still room of you have seen the error in your way." Hunter told me.

"Y'know, I saw the error in my way a long time ago. My only failure was to stick with my brothers." I smiled as we hugged.

"Fine, you might regret your decision. Our tag team partner is…" Hunter had a bit of suspense. Suddenly, eyes appeared on the screen. Luke Harper walked to Hunter's side.

"Let me see, you have a wannabe McMahon, a snake, a swamp monster and a princess. That seems like the most unlikely tag team. It's funny, they're all older, with "more experience" they haven't had to wrestle at least twice in one night for four weeks straight." I pointed out.

"We are bonded by blood, not money." Dean smiled. Roman picked up the contract and signed it with a smirk on his face. Paige then signed, Dean dropped both as his anger took over. He picked them up and signed it before passing it to me who signed it before throwing it to Hunter.

"SIGN, UNLESS YOU LEFT YOUR BALLS IN YOUR OFFICE!" I shouted. They each signed. As Harper signed, Dean and I flew into Randy and Hunter, while Roman Superman Punched Harper and Paige drop kicked Steph. It turned into an all-out brawl in which the only two walking out were Hunter and Steph. Randy and Luke were sprawled on the mat after a Double-Triple Powerbomb. We threw in the fists as Raw went off the air. We were allowed the week off to recover.

By Sunday, we were in perfect shape. We were ready to go. We put on a facade that we were hurt and could barely walk. They fell for it. They went easy on us, until it was too late. As a brawl ensued, we had speared Hunter through the barricade, left Randy on the shattered announce table, Harper backstage on top of a broken crate and Steph on her back as Paige picked up the easy victory. We left them beaten, bruised and broken.

The following weeks we had a couple matches, nothing like what was endured before. We felt better than ever before. We had rested up and now we were back to two matches per week. Hunter was still annoyed. Randy and Luke were arguing about who cost them the match. They soon realized that Steph was the weak link. It was quite humorous watching them bicker. We had been there and done it, but we were bonded by blood and blood is thicker than water, and money. We were the superior team with little to no bickering at all. It was great to relax and spend time with my brothers and girlfriend. Two weeks before Survivor Series was the week I spent with Paige.

Monday night was uneventful as we flew home. Tuesday, we decided to stay home and watch some movies. We had some popcorn, some soda, a little alcohol, and other snacks. I went to change into a pair of shorts and a plain black t-shirt. I heard Paige head to the bathroom. I was still in the room.

"SETH WHERE'S THE TOILET ROLL?!" She called. I ran to the door and gave a loud knock. She told me to enter. I walked in. I had my shorts and t-shirt on under my mummy costume.

"Halloween came early. Sorry, I used the last of it." I apologized. "Paigey, I'M A MUMMY!" I shouted excitedly in a child-like voice.

"Where the fuck did I get you?" She questioned.

"No idea, but I suppose you can use my costume." I sighed.

"You can go buy more and I'll help you make the best Mummy costume ever." She watched my face light up as I stripped out of my mummy costume. I drove to the nearest store and bought toilet roll as Paige helped me with my costume when I got back. It was the best costume ever. Sadly, I wasn't allowed to wear it to bed and had to dispose of it, after I put it on Twitter. I fell asleep with an angel in my arms.

The next night was more eventful. After watching a movie, we decided to relive our childhood or last week. We played "the floor is lava" we jumped from couch to couch, couch to table to cushion. It was carnage. Paige eventually stopped to make dinner. I was still playing.

"Seth, you can stop. Just walk." She was ruining all my fun. I jumped onto a cushion and onto the breakfast bar. I snuck up behind her.

"NEVER!" I yelled. She threw a carrot in the air and slapped me. I was laughing. She literally jumped almost on top of me. I walked to the other side of the counter. I was ready to jump onto the cushion, when she pushed me off it. I flew past the cushion and into the lava.

"Paige, help I'm melting. It burns." She went back to cooking as I fell into a fit of laughter. Paige made sure I was alright. I wasn't sure if I was. I eventually calmed down.

"Serious question, where do you keep the alcohol?" She asked.

"I don't. I don't drink, you're the only one. It's been months that we've spent a week here, so there isn't any." Her jaw hit the floor.

"After that, I find that hard to believe." She laughed. I nodded in agreement. We ended up lying on the couch with the lights out watching The Avengers. I fell asleep after the movie title. The game took a lot out of me.

The next morning, I awoke on the couch. I was alone. Paige obviously went to bed, which I should've done. I went through into the room and planked on top of her. She pushed me off the bed.

"Seth it's 3am, go to sleep. It's like caring for a man-child." She sighed before going back to sleep. I hadn't looked at the time or out the window. I'm beginning to think that I am a child in the body of a 29 year old. I walked around the other side of the bed and slid in next to her.

"I'm sorry baby, I get a little over excited around you. I am overly happy that you're here and can't contain it." I whispered.

"Seth, it's fine. I love you and I love that you can still be fun. You're more fun than half of the children I know." I smiled.

"Thank you. I love you too." I kissed her temple. She turned onto her back and kissed my lips. I kissed her back. She rolled back over and I put my arms around her still frame as soft snores left her. I listened for a while before falling asleep to the soothing sound. I was awoken by the not so soothing sound of Paige trying to rap Rap God by Eminem. She messed up the first fast-ish part. She finally nailed it and moved on. She kept messing up. I stumbled out the room, still half asleep. I began to laugh as the second part got her too. She turned it off and stared at me.

"Yeah, because you'd be able to do it." She taunted.

"I bet you I can do the superfast part." I challenged.

"Fine, I'll take you out for dinner if you do it." She extended the hand and we shook on it. I listened the first time and rapped the whole song except that part. The second time I messed it up a little. The third time, she wore a smirk. Her smirk faded when I rapped it word for word. You couldn't understand most of it because t formed one long word. I was so happy when I did it. I laughed.

"So where are we dining tonight? Will I need my wallet?" I teased.

"I didn't say that it would be tonight. I will keep my word." She insisted.

"Aw thank you." I smiled and hugged her.

"If you can do it two times faster I'll let Dean and Roman stay until Monday." She smirked.

"Speed it up." I ordered. She sped it up. First time, I did it. I was so proud and completely caught off guard. "I AM A RAP GOD!" I screamed. Her mouth hit our neighbours' floor.

"You're a freak." She finally muttered. I was so happy. I was so proud. I couldn't stop smiling. I was in disbelief that it just happened. "Where will we go for dinner tonight, since Dean and Roman will be here from tomorrow to Monday?" She asked.

"It's up to you. I don't mind where we eat." I told her, smugly.

Later that night, we were sat opposite each other in the empty restaurant. I was in my black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing my very hairy arms. I was in a pair of black dress pants and shiny, black dress shoes. She was in a beautiful black dress. It was like a tank top that was thin material and swooped down, so that the left side was longer than the other side. She looked amazing with her shiny, black Doc Martens. She was stunning. We had a beautiful candlelit dinner. I ordered the steak with some steamed vegetables and BBQ sauce to go with it and the fries. It was delicious. The best meal I'd had in a while. Paige ordered the same. It was so delicious that we both completely cleaned the plate. We were too full to even look at the desserts. It was amazing. We were talking about the future. We've overcome so much, she's helped me and I've helped her. We trust each other. It's now about the future. We made plans for the weekend. Thursday we're going to chill and wait for Dean and Roman. It would be another movie night, just order pizza or something. Paige wanted to throw a party on Friday; I don't drink much, so I wasn't completely against the idea, unless we had people puking. I would be out and leaving Paige to deal with it. She was aware that I was done if people started puking. Saturday, we figured we could go for a picnic and then deal with Roman and Dean. Sunday, I rented a log cabin for the day. We'd return on Monday. Even with the two annoying friends, we could do romantic stuff. It was going to be a good balanced weekend; time for my angel and time for my friends.

Paige and I lay on the couch waiting for dumb and dumber to arrive. I had made no effort of making a bed for them. We live in a one bedroom apartment, what do you expect. They knew to either stay at home or bring a make shift bed. One of them would be on the floor and the other on the couch. They need to take a hint and stay in a hotel.

"We could go out for Lunch." Paige suggested.

"That's cruel. I'll make Lunch." I offered. I made sandwiches for us. Wholemeal bread with chicken on. I got us some chips to go alongside them. Paige was still laying on the couch while I made them. She was not enjoying whatever we had on. "Put the game on or something you like." I told her. She grabbed the remote with minimal movement. She put on Bengals at Bears. We sat and watched the game intently, while eating our sandwiches. There were no words shared, just thoughts of how the Bears were going to win. We left our plates, one in top of the other. She lay on the couch in my arms. I kissed her forehead and tightened the embrace a little.

"I love you." I smiled at her as the words fell from her mouth.

"I love you too." A light red blush appeared on her face as she tried to hide a smile. I chuckled a little. She lightly slapped my arm. As the Bears scored their winning touchdown, I climbed on top of her and captured her lips in the hottest kiss, the one with the most passion and love. She was speechless when I pulled away and fell off the couch. I picked myself up and put the plates in the sink. I washed the plates. There was nothing but the sound of astonishment from Paige. She forgot about it as there was a loud knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door. The shagged haired man stood in front of the Samoan model. She invited them in. They weren't in five minutes when our apartment was upside down.

We decided to order pizza and watch superhero movies. We started with Ant Man and then Guardians of the Galaxy. We went to bed and left them to watch movies. We lay in bed and watched Harry Potter. We fell asleep half way through The Chamber of Secrets.

The next day was spent helping Paige plan her party. I gave her a few warnings about how I would leave if anybody began to puke. She nodded and sat with Dean and Roman getting a guest list together and going out to buy decorations I was left alone in the apartment. I decided to go out to the gym. I worked out for a couple hours and returned. When I did I found Roman, Sapphire, and Dean freaking out that they lost the spider. They screamed when it moved. I was so confused. They began screaming at me to get rid of it. I allowed it to go onto a piece of paper and covered it with a cup. I then threw it out the window.

"Dean, that was smaller than… Your IQ." I joked. Roman and Paige laughed. Dean was unamused.

"He's living up to the stereotype." Roman laughed.

"Why don't you love me?" Dean frowned as Paige pulled him in for a hug. We were all laughing, knowing that he was joking.

"We do love you, in a friendly way." I corrected.

"Aw, but Sethie we could get married and have a family." Dean joked as he snuggled up to me.

"You could live happily ever after." Roman joked.

"It's a shame that Sethie is taken and mine." Paige smiled dragging me away from Dean who fell flat on his face. We all laughed before finally asking if he was alright. Roman extended his hand and helped him up. Dean stood with a scowl on his face.

"Dude, you would do the same if it was us." I told him.

"He has, he won't let me forget Ireland when I fell." Roman did have a point.

"He won't let me forget my terrible Spinaroonie on Raw live." I added. Dean began to smile.

"A bunch of Doofuses." Paige muttered. She was right. "A loveable doofus and his stupid doofus friends." Paige added. She kissed me before going to get ready for her party.

The party was halfway done, apparently. I could hear people in the bathroom and decided to leave. I walked across the street and checked in to a hotel. I texted Paige telling her that I could not cope. She accepted what I said and left me alone. There I was. I was on a white, kingsized bed with a beige headboard, a black, flat screen TV on the white wall with a few paintings around them. There was two wall lights either side of the bed, a light hanging from the roof and a lamp on the desk underneath the TV. It had an en suite that was shiny white and silver. The drapes matched the bedding. It was beautiful, and yet so lonely. I couldn't complain, it was my own fault. I chose to leave. This is like when I ditched my friends and girlfriend. It gave me time to reflect on why I gave them up for money. It gave me time to reminisce in the moment. It gave me time to think about the future of my career with The Shield and without. I came up with different ideas about how it could be me VS Triple H at Wrestlemania. It would be an awesome, hard fought main event. It would give us a chance to settle our differences. I stopped thinking about my career and more about Paige, Dean and Roman. Despite him seeming warm, there was still something that had me doubting him. I didn't think he fully trusted me. I knew that Dean had a rough upbringing and I knew he had trouble trusting people, especially those who turned their back on him. To me, he seemed distant. I knew that he'd come around and trust me again, but it was a matter of how that would happen and when. I missed Dean. He always made you laugh and was always there for you. He never wanted to talk about himself. He cared more about his friends than he does himself. He would go to Hell and back for you. He's great person in a world of bad people.

I awoke and unlocked the door. I walked back to reception and handed in my key. I decided to go for breakfast. I sat down in a small café down the street, not too far from my apartment. I had pancakes with syrup. I was trying to put off seeing the dismantled apartment. Thoughts of it made me sick, so I looked at the newspaper. Replace the bad thoughts with bad thoughts of other places or stupid celebrity news that nobody cares about.

I composed myself. It might not be that bad and I'm just jumping to the worst. Maybe it is like that. I was torn. The only way I'd know for sure is if I opened the door. I slowed my breathing and slowly opened the door. I wish I'd remembered that I had to unlock it first. I ended up with my face against the door. I rubbed my forehead and unlocked the door. I slowly opened the door, scared to see the mess. I had my eyes closed, bracing myself for the worst. I slowly opened one eye, and then the other. I could see two males, one either side of the coffee table. There was cups, cans and bottles lying around. Nothing was broken. I looked around for Paige. I checked the bathroom. My shower was clean, my toilet was clean. They needed a little bit of a clean, not much. I opened the room door. I saw Paige face down looking like a dead body. Her legs looked detached from her body. I chuckled quietly as I picked her up in my arms and slid her under the duvet. I knew that Dean, Roman and Paige were all going to have terrible hangovers. I decided that I didn't want to hear them complain, so I tidied up. I removed all the waste in their respected groups and recycled them. I cleaned the toilet and the shower. The apartment was free of any party stuff. You wouldn't know that a party had taken place the night before. I sat on the couch with my coffee I made myself and began flicking through the channels. There was nothing on that interested me, so I decided to watch Guardians of the Galaxy in the bedroom. Paige would be asleep if I could watch it at a low volume. The temptation to sing was very large. I didn't sing, as much as it pained me, but it was to keep Paige asleep. Her legs looked detached from her body.

Halfway through, she awoke. She sounded in pain and very surprised to see me.

"Sethie my head hurts." I was welcomed. I chuckled slightly.

"Aw." I sympathised.

"I have to clean up. Ugh." She groaned.

"Aw. Better get started. We have a picnic planned." I told her.

"Oh shit, so we do." I took out the DVD and went to see her reaction. I followed her into the living room. "Why is it so clean and tidy? Did you do this?" She asked me in surprise.

"I tidied it up because we have plans and I wanted to stick by them. I also figured that you, Dean and Roman would want to feel sorry for yourselves and complain about your hangover." I explained.

"Thank you." She smiled hugging me.

"No problem. You might want to shower and change, and put on some perfume. Liquor isn't the greatest smell on you." I complimented, kind of. It was more just telling her nicely that she smelled horrible. She pulled away and nodded. She skipped into the shower while I made the picnic. I put in sandwiches, fruit, juice, some other more unhealthy snacks too. I found a blanket that was if enough for us to sit on. I also had my wallet and phone. I then noticed that I was still in last night's shirt. I went into the room and changed into a different t-shirt. I sprayed myself with body spray and grabbed my hoodie. Once she was ready, we set off. We left a note for Roman and Dean, who were still passed out on the floor.

We found a nice spot in the middle of the park. I was surprised. It was a beautiful Autumn day. It was warm, not hot or cold, the sun was shining. It was a good day for a picnic. I had driven to the park because it wasn't guaranteed to stay sunny and nice. I didn't want to be completely soaked.

"You chose a nice spot." She smiled.

"Thanks, I didn't want to be in plain sight. I don't want to be seen by the two problematic hungover guys I call friends." She laughed at my very accurate description.

"So it's just us and nature." She smiled.

"Yes. Are you feeling better?" I asked a little concerned. I didn't want to drag her for a picnic if all she wanted to do was cuddle and feel sorry for herself.

"A little. I feel a lot better when I'm with you." I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You're so sweet." I complimented, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, you are more sweet." She kissed me on the lips.

"Is this a competition because you'll win?" That was a backhanded insult.

"What a douche!" She was hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm really not that sweet. You're like a candy store." She smiled at my apology.

"I can't stay mad at you." I smiled. I opened the packed hamper and pulled out two tubs of sandwiches. One tub was ham and cheese, the other was chicken and bacon with mayonnaise. I had the chicken and bacon sandwiches, while Paige devoured the ham and cheese sandwiches. She then pulled out an apple and a bottle of water.

"Hungry?" I asked. She quickly nodded. "Calm down Ryback, there's plenty." She liked the joke. She almost choked. I chuckled. She swallowed her food and then laughed. She has the cutest, most adorable laugh. I just sound like a bad impersonation of Waluigi.

Our picnic was just full of jokes. We talked about the next few months. We talked about what was lined up for us in the coming months. We were engaged in a deep conversation. Suddenly, the bushes next to us began to move a little. I wasn't completely focused on it, but I could see it. Paige screamed as big muscly arms wrapped round my small frame and lifted me off my butt.

"RAGGLE FRAGGLE!" The big person shouted, scaring the life out of me. Paige ran after me and the kidnapper. She waited until he had his back turned and leaped on his back. She began punching him hard. "Paige. Paige. PAIGE! ITS DEAN!" He screamed in between cries of pain.

"PAIGE ITS DEAN!" Roman shouted at her. Paige jumped off Dean and apologised to him.

"It was my own fault. I should've stayed in the house." Dean reassured her. He and Roman walked back to their car. I stood up and looked at Paige. She looked very guilty. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her mid-section.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"For what?" She questioned.

"For saving me. I know it was our stupid…" She cut me off.

"Ours? Your!" She told me.

"I know it was my stupid monkey friends, but the gesture is the same. You'd stop me from being kidnapped." I smiled and softly kissed her temple.

"I don't want anything to take you away. You're mine and nobody will ever take you away." She explained.

"I love you. I don't want anybody or anything take you away from me. I won't let it." I agreed.

"Let's pack up the picnic and head to the cinemas." She suggested.

"I'll take you for a proper meal." I smiled.

The next morning was spent packing a few essentials before heading out into the middle of nowhere. I had rented a log cabin, so that we could be alone with nothing but nature. It was only for today. We'd fly out to New York tomorrow for Raw. It was going to be really nice. Just me, Paige and the wilderness. Plus, the cabin looked good. The pictures did it no justice. It blended into the surroundings. Inside there was a kitchen. It had the bare essentials and a few counter tops. There was a dining table. There was a small living room. It was basically a room with a few chairs and cushions on. Everything was wooden except the cushions, duvet and pillows on the beds in another room, and the silverware in the kitchen. It had a little open part in front of the cabin. I would assume this was for a fire. There were half logs sat around a circle of stones. I would assume so since there are ashes. We put our bags inside and decided to explore the area. We had brought food, but we thought we'd try foraging for food. The trees were fancy and without any food. That went well. We decided to stay on the ground and just explore. After a couple hours, we decided to head back. We spent another two hours looking for the way back. We finally found it. It's a good job that we are on private grounds. Nobody could steal our stuff and we wouldn't have to worry about being murdered by Jason. We wouldn't have to worry anyway. He is in Camp Crystal Lake, we're in Camp Crystal No Lake. Paige decided to roast some marshmallows. I prepared the chicken we brought. I then filled up another small pot with bottled water. I cooked some pasta and put a sauce over them. It was very tasty.

Before bed, we decided to roast marshmallows and have a sing-song. We sang nursery rhymes and then songs from my Spotify. Neither of us can play an instrument. Afterwards, Paige wanted to share scary stories. Mine were childish, like Scooby Doo stories. She went full horror on my ass.

"If we get killed, I'm blaming you." I told her as we went into the cabin. We changed into our pyjamas and climbed into bed. I had my arms around her as she lay on her back. She was out quickly. I was still awake reminiscing in the memories of that day. Suddenly, there was a noise. It sounded like something brushing against the wood. I curled up closer to Paige. I was scared. It changed to a different wall. Then the thunderstorm came. I was basically on top of her. I was too terrified to sleep. The noise stopped when the wind and storm stopped. It stopped at 6am. Paige was getting out of bed and going for a wash. We had to get on a plane soon. I just had to hope that I could sleep on the way to New York. That was a nice experience. An experience that I will never do again. That scared me too much. What if a bear came and killed us?!

We were about to board the plane. I had been falling asleep and waking myself up. I wasn't going to do a Sami Zayn. I followed Paige to board the plane.

"Sethie, what's wrong?" She seemed concerned.

"I am really tired." I answered quietly.

"Aw, was my baby scared?" She teased me.

"No! I was on safety duty. I was going to fight off a bear or run from Jason." I told her.

"Yes, my hero." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Wait. YOU TOOK ME TO CRYSTAL LAKE?!" She screamed. I laughed.

"Yes, I would let myself and my soul mate be murdered by a disfigured and machete yielding Brock Lesnar." Now it was my voice that was dripping with sarcasm. She slapped my arm before the stewardess showed us to our seats in economy class. We were in the middle section. I was on the aisle seat with Paige on my right. I had my backpack in front of me, as did Paige. Nothing was in the overhead. We sat down and got comfortable. I put my seatbelt on and tried going to sleep with my black, Progenex face mask on and my navy blue neck pillow around my neck.

"Aw, my poor baby." Paige leaned over and kissed my forehead. I smiled. I love her so much. I have a whole dictionary of words and none of them express how much I love her. It's cheesy, but true.

An hour nap did a little. Now, I was surviving on coffee. I was still exhausted. Tonight I will be worse. I am travelling with Dean and Roman so I can sleep a little. I had to work out how tonight would go down and what my match would consist of. It was leading up to Survivor Series. It would be a traditional Survivor Series tag team match. It would be the second of two. Dean, Roman, Paige, and I vs Hunter, Luke, Randy, and Steph. I was facing Cesaro and then Kevin Owens. Smackdown, it would be a handicap match. I was going to be dead by Sunday. We all would be. Dean had to face The Ascension in a handicap match, Roman had Braun Strowman, Bull Dempsey and Baron Corbin. Smackdown, Dean would have Roman's opponents, while he faced The Undertaker and Kane. Paige had Alicia Fox and The Bella Twins both nights. Their team had the two nights off. We would limp to the ring and still win.

"WWE Universe. The Shield are facing the four cowards on Sunday. They think they're amazing because they can make us fight guys that will not let us walk out. At least when we beat them we can say that it is the survival of the fittest. It is evolution, clearly we have evolved." I was frank about everything I said. I was cut short by Cesaro's sirens.

"Seth, we are being given a bonus if none of you make it to Smackdown." Even with a broken leg I would walk out and go to Smackdown. Just out of spite. The referee rang the bell. The beat down began. He attacked me from all angles. Punches, kicks, slams, suplexes, uppercuts. I dodged none. I could barely see him. I was beaten down quite badly. He swung me around and then tried to do the Neutralizer. I threw him over my head. I regained some stamina, enough to run and Curb Stomp his head into the mat. I quickly pinned his limp body. I had won. I came out worse, so I didn't really win.

"Seth, don't go anywhere. You will face Kevin Owens, next." Hunter will die. I was so exhausted. I wanted to shower and nap. Owens came out, it gave me a little bit of time to drink some water and regain more stamina. It began the same way. It was Owens dominating, until he ran face first into the turnbuckle. He staggered backwards a little. I rolled him up for a pin. He rolled onto his knees, I superkicked him in the head and fell on top of him. He kicked out at two. On his knees, he was wary of me doing the Curb Stomp. He turned around to face me. I grabbed his head and back flipped over him. He landed on his back. I hooked his leg and scored the pin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Seth Rollins has beaten Cesaro and Kevin Owens in half an hour. He is beaten up and limping to the back. This all started when Seth Curb Stomped Kane through cinderblocks instead of Dean Ambrose. This reunited The Shield. Triple H has vowed to end Seth Rollins' career after the betrayal. He claims that he did everything he could for Seth and he turned his back on him." Michael Cole told the Universe information, I didn't know. I, eventually, made it backstage. I was hurt and tired. Paige met me at Guerilla and helped me to my locker room. I sat on the bench.

"Strip to your underwear; I am going to attend to any bruises you have." She insisted. Did as she asked. I asked her to take off my boots and socks while I took off my black tactical vest and matching skin tight t-shirt, slowly. I then took off my gloves. She noticed too many bruises on my back and shoulders. I took off my black combat pants. There was a few bruises on my thighs, but nothing much. "Go for a shower. I'll rub lotion on your bruises. I have a substance that takes the bruising out." She kissed my cheek before leaving. I grabbed my Super Mario Brothers towel out my bag, as well as a pair of Super Mario boxers. I left my boxers on the floor at the door with my towel. I turned the shower on. It was quite hot. I soaked in it, until I felt so much better. I washed and then dried myself off. I walked into the main locker room in nothing, but my boxers. "Man child." Paige muttered. I stood in front of her with my back to her.

"Do you want me to lie on my front?" I asked.

"Please, that would be so much easier." She smiled. I moved my bags away from the bench and lay down on it. She wet a cotton ball with the substance and dabbed it all over my back. It stung a little, but it was for the best. She used it on all my bruises before rubbing on a lotion. I'm glad Paige was doing it because nobody wants awkward situations with your friends. The ones on my thighs were near my butt. I don't mind Paige touching it, but I don't bat for both teams and that would be strange. Nevermind that Dean has quite rough hands or that Roman's hands are so soft and smooth. I would have to do it for them and my hands are covered in blisters, the skin is coming off or is hard. My hands are very rough. That's the reason that I wear gloves in the ring. I was so relaxed with Paige rubbing my back. I almost fell asleep.

Smackdown was a repeat of Raw, not that I'm complaining. The next few days were spent sleeping and recovering. We all did well. We were still beaten and hurting, but not as much. It wasn't Roman on the fourth of June sore, but still sore.

"This match began on the fourth of June when Seth Rollins joined the Authority and betrayed The Shield. He had been dissatisfied with The Authority and decided that he would put Kane's head through cinderblocks, instead of Dean Ambrose's. He reunited The Shield to face The Authority. Tonight it is Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Paige taking on Triple H, Luke Harper, Randy Orton and Stephanie McMahon. This match will be a traditional Survivor Series tag team match." Michael Cole explained before the video package played on the titantron. We were ready at the top, waiting for our opponents make their entrance. Eventually, the video package ended and everybody could come down to the ring. We were on standby for fifteen minutes, until we heard our voices booming throughout the arena. We swiftly walked to the ring. We were touched so much on the way down. I was focused on the task at hand. I wanted to hurt Triple H. I didn't like the others, but Hunter had made our lives a misery and he was going to pay big time. It was Dean and Randy to begin. Nothing much, just a few grapples here and there, it was pretty balanced. The crowd chanted for me to face Hunter. Dean and Randy obliged. I stood opposite Hunter. I moved one step towards him. He tagged in Luke. I tried to use my speed against him, but ended up on the ground. It was usually Dean being brutally beaten by the opponent. Randy hit an RKO on me. He tagged Hunter in as he, Luke and Steph took out Paige, Dean and Roman. Hunter Pedigreed me before pinning me. I rolled out the ring as he smugly laughed. I had seen that The Shield had the upper hand, especially when Dean rolled Hunter up and pinned him. I laughed in his face before attacking him. I wanted him to leave on a stretcher. I was not letting him get a hit in, until I was yanked off him by security. The security ordered me to leave. I was ultimately escorted out after I jumped back onto Hunter and began to try and hurt him even more than what he was. I sat out in the cold waiting on the match to end and people to bring me my stuff and drive me to the next town. It was as cold as Canada, in a tactical vest and a t-shirt, I was freezing to death. I text Dean that I took the car to the next town and to grab my stuff. It was tough luck, I wasn't going to lose a leg for them. I was so cold. I drove to a different part of New York. I think I drove to Albany. I don't remember. I forget too easily. I listened to music with Google Maps directing me to the hotel. It was a little warmer in the car.

I was asleep in my boxers when Paige came into the room. I was in a light sleep and slowly drifting.

"Hey baby. Did you get my stuff?" I asked. I don't trust Roman and Dean with my stuff, mainly because they would tease me about everything they found in my bag.

"Yes, I did." She smiled. She went into the bathroom to change. She then slithered into the bed beside me. "We won. Dean did amazingly well. In the end it was me vs Steph. I beat her ass. It felt amazing to beat up your boss." She was so happy and so right.

"Good work." I smiled and kissed her cheek. I then turned off the light and fell into a deep slumber after we shared a deep passionate kiss.

I knew that as soon as we had won and I started to beat up Hunter, this would happen. On the run up to our TLC match, Hunter decided to make us wrestle at least twice in one night. Raw and Smackdown was basically the domination of The Shield. As much as I dislike him, I couldn't deny his intelligence. Beat up the other team so much that it is too easy to take them down and keep them down so that we win. I would congratulate him, but this isn't New Day, The Prime Time Players or The Usos. We are The Shield. Dean and I can endure a lot of damage and still win, Roman drops bodies like their feathers. I am as fast as Formula Rossa. Dean is as crazy as The Joker. Paige is all of us in one, with slightly less than us all. This makes us completely unstoppable. Everybody remembers The Shield vs Evolution because The Shield demolished Evolution. We were all bruised and battered, but we pulled out a few moves that allowed us to get the pin on each of the members. Roman came out, visibly, the worst, but we all came out with wounds. We have proven time and again that we will fight until our last breathe and nothing will stop us. We are taking down The Authority for the injustice they create, not because of a simple dislike. It is the same people winning or getting opportunities for titles. Curtis Axel, Damien Sandow, Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, and Fandango are just a few that are barely seen. Ryback, John Cena, and Randy Orton receive opportunity after opportunity. Orton has failed countless times, he should step aside and let the new breed get a shot. We are better and we have proven this. We will prove it again at TLC.

It was two hour promos and an hour of Shield destruction. Fans were bored and so were we. Titus is good, but we beat him. Mark is good, but we beat him. Give us a challenge. By week 3 we had faced Titus, Darren, Mark, Erick, Bray, Kalisto, Sin Cara, and Big Show. We had defeated every single one. The only challenges we haven't faced properly were Brock Lesnar, The Undertaker and all the other Hall of Famers. Paige had defeated the whole divas division; Natalya, Emma, Nikki, Brie, Eva, Tamina, Naomi, Cameron, and Charlotte. They were beginning to get desperate. We were facing Brock Lesnar in a handicap match. We knew that to survive we had to take him down with our combined strength, speed, unpredictability and intelligence. Don't let him breathe and don't ever stop hitting him. We were fighting so much that the match didn't start. We surrounded Brock and took him down like a pack of dogs. We proved that we could defeat the beast and beat him so much that Paul Heyman would have to carry him. It was unreal. Even we were shocked that we could take him down.

"Hunter, we see what you are trying to do, but there is your precious beast limping out. We are The Shield and we have evolved. We are taking no prisoners. If you want to keep your roster, I suggest you stop putting them in matches with us. You're losing fans, you're boring everyone, including us. Do something spectacular. How about you wrestle or put your goons in a match?" I was fired up.

"Seth, are you forgetting? Hunter has no balls he has hidden them in Stephanie's purse." Dean joked.

"Stephanie has put Paige against more opponents and better opponents than Hunter has for us." Roman added.

"Fine, next week The Shield will be in a handicap match against the whole roster. Let's see how you get out of that." Hunter retaliated. We were bummed out, but ready for anything. We could take on the roster with steel chairs, tables and ladders. Disqualification would be better at making a statement rather than taking a beating before a brutal TLC match. This week would be spent training for our match and working out.

I didn't want any distractions or Paige to feel jealous because I spoke to another female. I booked out a gym for the rest of the week for two hours every morning at the same time. Dean and Roman were staying so we could train together. We had made plans for A-Z about what would happen. We would rather have too many plans and only use one than have one and need more. We were well rounded and would probably only use one or two of the plans. Every scenario had a plan and a solution. We were more than ready, especially with Paige taking care of us and our wounds. She did good work.

Raw, finally came around. As well as a handicap match, we each had another match. Each of us had to endure a 3-on-1 handicap match. I had to face the Lucha Dragons and Erick Rowan. I would have been hurt and pinned, had Dean and Roman not taken out Kalisto and Erick. I pinned Sin Cara after a Curb Stomp. This wasn't one of our scenarios, but we were good at coming up with plans on the fly. Dean and I helped Roman against Mark, Titus and Dolph. Then Roman and I helped Dean against Fandango, Big Show and John. Hunter wasn't pleased with our tactics or the referees letting us attack the opponents without being disqualified. The referees were on our side and had made up their own rules. Hunter was furious. He was so furious that the whole roster including, him and his goons faced us in the main event. I laughed. The referees had decided that the rules wouldn't change no matter what and that we wouldn't be counted out or disqualified because of the injustice against us and everyone else in the company.

We stood in the ring waiting on the roster to come down. They came down to the Raw theme song, followed by Triple H, Randy Orton and Luke Harper who came down to Hunter's theme. We stared everybody down before the bell rang. It was me and Curtis Axel who started the match. It was pretty fair. I started to beat him up more. I did this with several others before Hunter ordered Randy into the ring. I tagged in Roman who decimated Randy. Hunter ordered Luke to get in, Roman let him. He decimated him. Hunter finally got in the ring seen as nobody else could do the job. Suddenly, all eyes changed. They were no longer targeting us. They were targeting Hunter, Randy and Luke. Like a pack of rabid dogs the roster took down all three men. I was on Hunter, Dean on Luke and Roman on Randy. Luke and Randy ran up the ramp. We held Triple H's face as he saw his wife lying on the floor with several divas around her. Hunter was in shock. He stood up, furious with us. I kicked him in the groin before hoisting him up for a Triple Powerbomb.

"We are a Shield from injustice. Apparently, we are not the only ones facing an injustice. This Sunday we will defeat this injustice. JUSTICE FOR ALL!" I shouted to the rallying cheers of the roster and the crowd.

"Look at the lost puppies. The poor creampuffs don't know what to do without their daddy. Come near this ring and you'll be facing the justice of the TRIPLE POWERBOMB!" Roman screamed.

"We don't run and hide. We don't play games. This time there is an exception. This Sunday we will play Kerplunk. A game of skill, prediction and logic. This Sunday we will be the ones who prevail victorious, you'll be stuck with too many frustrated members of the roster." Roman and I were confused. Sycho Sid knew what he was talking about. The roster chased the two idiots backstage. We followed them and changed. This Sunday was going to be brutal, but we had the whole roster on our side. We would win and prove that we are the best and that we solve injustices. We want equality, which is the exact opposite of what they dish out. We want change.

Sunday came around quickly. We and trained and planned all week in the booked out gym. It was exactly the same as the previous week, except that we weren't hurt as much. Paige had done a fabulous job of taking care of us, so much so that we didn't hurt. It probably helped that none of us were in tough matches. For a change, it was Hunter's team that had endured the worst and would have to have someone take care of them. I heard Hunter tell someone that Stephanie gives horrible massages and is very rough. It was then I laughed. It would be a tough match and none of us would leave in great shape, but at least we entered in good shape and without bruises. We were so excited to get our hands on them and pin one of them. It was going to be so good.

"The Shield thinks that they can just beat up the boss and get away with it. Tonight they will have to defeat us to stay in the company. Paige will face Stephanie earlier on, but her contract is also being fought for. It is up to Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins to get their contracts and Paige's." Hunter wanted us to fight for our contracts. Fine. We can do that. We will still be with the company. Dean and Roman burst into my locker room with Paige at the tail.

"Let's hear it Mr. Architect." Dean insisted. I sensed that he wasn't happy and was very frustrated. I didn't dwell on that too much, I had bigger problems.

"Right. We each take a member, I call dibs on Hunter. We each damage them in a different part of the arena. When they're incapacitated enough, we come back and climb the ladder to unhook the contracts. Paige, keep an eye on Stephanie and take her out if she tries to get involved." We all agreed and went back to our locker rooms. Paige decided she wanted to stay with me until her match with Stephanie. I was happy. I had company and someone to talk to.

"Seth, you never told me why you rented out the gym for us to train." She told me, hinting that she wanted to know my reason.

"The truth is, I didn't want any distractions. I didn't want fans wanting selfies and all that. I also didn't want you to be jealous if I spoke to another female." I told her.

"Seth, I would only be jealous if you flirted with her. I know you only have eyes for me and would either be completely oblivious or tell them that you're married to get them to leave you alone. I know you." She expressed.

"Yeah, well, um…er. I also didn't want to be mad at you or you to be mad at me." She looked confused. "I mean that if a guy started talking to you then I would probably be jealous. I don't mean this in a hurtful way because I know that it is not intentional at all. You can sometimes come across as flirty, when you don't mean to be. I love you and everything about you, but I think that guys could take it that you are leading them on." She looked hurt. I felt horrible. "Paige, I love you so much, I am just worried that you're too good for me and you want to be with someone else. I am insecure because you're so beautiful and amazing…" She cut me off.

"Seth, have you looked in the mirror? I am still wondering how I ended up with you. You're as sweet as a puppy, you look like one too. You are so amazing. You have abs of steel and I've seen what people say about you on Tumblr." I laughed a little. My cheeks were bright red.

"Aw, thank you darlin'." I smiled at her as she kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome." I laughed at her poor attempt at an impersonation of Damien Sandow. "I know it's bad." She smiled.

"You can't be good at everything. If I were you, I would stick to wrestling, you're best at that. Plus, you're hunk of a boyfriend also happens to be a wrestler." She smiled and snuggled into me. Her head in the crook of my neck. My hand down at the small of her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"You really know how to talk yourself up, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, only around you. Everybody gives me a weird look when I say that they have a hunk of a boyfriend." She started to laugh. "I get the same look Dean gets for being Dean." She laughed even harder.

"Paige and Stephanie are up next." The stage hand shouted for all of the backstage area to hear. Paige pouted. She didn't want to leave. She stood up. I then stood up and turned her to face me. I kissed her passionately before the stage hand was about to bust down the door. I followed her out, closing the door. I caught up with her and subtly initiated a hand hold. She looked up at me and smiled. I had butterflies knowing that she thought I was being romantic. When we reached Guerilla, I hugged her. I gave her a small butt grope before pulling away.

"I'll wait here for you baby." She blushed a little, as did I. I stood and watched the match. She tortured Stephanie with submissions. Just as Stephanie was about to tap she would change the hold. Eventually, she decided to let her out and grapple her until Steph was backing away. She locked in the PTO and Stephanie was gone. It wasn't even locked in properly when Stephanie frantically tapped out. I gave out a sinister laugh. Paige looked overjoyed while Stephanie had to be helped out. Stephanie had been injured. Hunter stared at me.

"Hunter, don't worry. You and your goons will join her later tonight." He walked away and helped Stephanie in the ambulance. Paige was smiling from ear to ear. Soon that would be us. We walked back to my locker room and watched the PPV until it was time for me to head up to the top of the arena. Paige and I sat together. I had my arm around her and she had her hand resting on my chiseled abs. We were so comfortable. No words were shared, we just enjoyed having each other beside us.

"Seth, we need to go." Those words ruined it. I had told Paige that she could use my shower and sit in there watching everything. I gave her a quick peck before meeting Roman and Dean outside my door. I walked with them to the top of the arena. Our plan was full proof.

The bell hadn't even rang and I was halfway up the ramp with Hunter as Dean and Roman had Luke and Randy in the crowd somewhere. No disqualification means no count-outs, which means taking advantage of your surroundings and save stamina for running down to the ring to unhook our contracts. I was grappling Hunter up on the stage. Suplex, bodyslam, hurricanrana. I pulled out every move I knew and then let him go backstage. I hit him with steel pipes, microphones, cases, tables, bottles. I had divas and superstars hitting and slapping him. He was so done. I took him into the parking lot and bounced his head off of his car. I then laid him over the dent and stood on the roof. I jumped onto his head and broke his gigantic nose. I then climbed back on the car and did the Phoenix Splash off of it. He was done. I wanted to hurt him, incapacitate him, make him bleed. I bounced his head off the car again and then rubbed his head on barbed wire. I finally Curb Stomped him straight onto the barbed wire. I may have asked Paige to go out and set up and guard the ladder. I jogged past the monitors. Randy was up and against Roman. I dashed out and pulled Randy off the ladder. Roman knew what I was going to do. He knew what he had to do. I Curb Stomped Randy and kicked him out the ring. Roman seemed to be having trouble getting the contracts. I climbed up to help him. I pulled down Dean and Roman's. Randy and Luke pulled us down as mine and Paige's contracts fell to the ground. The referee rang the bell as soon as Luke picked them both up. My heart broke in two. I had failed. Paige and I were out. Just then, Dean came running and took out Luke as Roman took out Randy. I had two of the four contracts. I jumped off the ladder and picked up the other two. I raced backstage with Dean and Roman behind me. Luke and Randy hadn't moved. Hunter was on his way to the hospital. I pretended that the only one that fell was mine. The referee had to clear it up.

"The winner is the one who holds the possession above the ring at the end of the match. Despite it falling, the end of the match was when Seth Rollins held all four contracts. Luke Harper had two and so did Seth. Therefore, the winners of the match were The Shield." The referee explained as the crowd erupted into very loud and excited cheers. We were all so happy. I had saved our jobs, our livelihoods, our lives. I had defeated The Authority.

"SETH ROLLINS WILL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!" Triple H screamed into the camera. I laughed at the empty threat. I knew that Hunter would do the same stuff as he had been doing, leading into TLC, in January for the Royal Rumble. We had a week of filming before Christmas.

My theory was proved right. I was facing Mark Henry, Big show and Titus O'Neil the next few nights, on Raw. I then faced Ryback in a Lumberjack match later on the same night. Smackdown was the same with a slight difference. I faced Kane, Ryback, Baron Corbin and Titus O'Neil before I took on Heath Slater later on.

We went home to Iowa to prepare for Christmas. Paige was going back to England for Christmas and, as far as she knew, I was staying here alone. She wasn't too fond of the idea, but I was going to enjoy Christmas with my family and then spend New Year's with her. She was happy for that, but I had a surprise for her. The first day that we were home, we both slept the whole day and ordered take-out for dinner. We watched Snow White and the Huntsman after dinner, but we both fell asleep in the spooning position. The next morning, Paige was just out the shower when I awoke. I jumped in the shower with my Mario towel sat on the towel rail. I washed myself and then changed into my burgundy, Gryffindor sweat pants and my black Paige t-shirt with her purple logo on the front. I dried my hair so that the water would not drip onto my shirt. I tied my hair into a man bun and walked through to the living room. Paige was busy making some pancakes and some coffee with cinnamon and toffee on the cream that sat on top. She always made such delicious coffee and food. While she made breakfast, I took our bags into the room. The apartment was still clean, but we were going to have to wash clothes and buy new ones. After breakfast we were going to have to look through our bags and sort out clothes that needed to be washed. It would make packing easier. The pancakes and coffee were so delicious. So amazing I loved it. The pancakes were so fluffy and soft, the coffee was made how I like it with cinnamon dissolved through it and toffee piling at the bottom. We then came through to the living room with two huge piles of clothes. She wasn't leaving until Thursday, so we had a few days to wash our clothes. She began washing the clothes and washed the breakfast dishes. I pulled out the Christmas tree and the decorations. I began putting the tree up before she came over to help. We assembled the tree and then we put the lights on. We made sure every single light worked before wrapping them around the tree. We then put on the baubles. There were a few personalised ones. One with my name on a reindeer. Paige had one, but it was a small snow globe of a snowman with a small, red placard underneath with her name on in white writing. We had another which was a pink heart, one side had my name on it and the other side was Paige's name. We had gold, silver, blue, purple and green decorations, including tinsel. We had a wreath to hang on the door and tinsel to put around the two windows in the living room. I moved the tree into the corner and then lifted Paige onto my shoulders, so she could put the gold star on top. I helped her down before we admired our work. I then disappeared into the room while Paige picked out a Christmas movie. I reappeared when it was about to start.

"I have an early Christmas present for you." I tried not to smile. She paused the movie just as I handed her an envelope. I sat next to her as she opened it in confusion.

"My plane ticket?" She looked at me very confused.

"How many are there?" She looked back in and separated the tickets.

"Two. YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME?!" She wrapped her arms around me and then pulled back to kiss me passionately. I was so glad she was happy.

"I am indeed, yes." I smiled. She leant in to my embrace. I kissed her forehead before she played Home Alone. I had my arm around her and lay down. I soon fell asleep on the couch.

The next day was spent packing for our trip to England. We would leave on Thursday. It was only tomorrow that we would leave. We would have to be awake very early tomorrow morning to leave early and be in England early on Friday. I was excited to meet Paige's family, let alone spend Christmas with them. I hoped that we have mutual love and respect for each other. I am sure we would. Her dad may be happy that I treat her like a queen and give her what she wants and treat her right. We went out for Lunch before we left and then went home to pack. Afterwards, Paige Skype called her family to tell them that she was bringing me home to meet them. They all got so excited and asked what I wanted for Christmas, what I like to eat, where I would like to sleep. They wanted to know everything and be prepared for Christmas.

"PAIGE!" Her dad ran towards her and grabbed her in a tight hug. I stood awkwardly. "You must be my Princess's Prince. It's nice to meet you. I am Ian and this is my wife, Julia." I shook his hand before looking to the woman next to him. She opened her arms, I accepted her hug.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled. Ian began putting all our bags in the trunk of the car. Paige got in the back. Julia let me go and got in the passenger's side. I took my bags over to Ian.

"Thank you… Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Ian smiled at me.

"I'm Seth, Seth Rollins." I informed him. He smiled and nodded before taking the bags from me. I climbed in the back beside Paige as Ian closed the trunk. We had a conversation about how we met and what has been going on in our life. I think they were hinting at marriage or children. We described everything. It started in FCW when Paige arrived just after me and we became attracted to each other. We never really interacted and we both had other people in our life. We didn't start dating until the Raw after Wrestlemania. We were separated for so long that we began flirting and then flirting turned into kissing and kissing turned into us questioning our feelings. After we realised that we shared the same feelings, we decided to trial a date before jumping straight in. After the date went well we decided that we would try dating. We have dated for a few months now and our relationship is stronger than ever. We shared a hug as her parents expressed how adorable and cute we were.

We were given Paige's old room that had not changed at all, apparently. Paige pulled out all her memories and showed me the photos. Her and her brothers, her with her parents, her in various museums, her in wrestling rings, her wrestling and a very young Paige naked in the bath. Why do parents insist on taking naked bath photos? It is weird, especially when you look back on it. It makes no sense. There was also a few other naked photos and a few of her walking, playing and eating. She was an adorable child, nothing has changed.

We all sat around in the living room. We were all still in our pyjamas as Julia handed us our presents that we piled up. We had watched Paige's nephew, Timmy, open his presents, now it was our turn. Once all the presents were dished out we took it in turns to open each of our presents. Paige and I were last. Paige got new wrestling boots from her parents, hair accessories from one of her brothers and CD's and DVD's from her other brother. The one with no hair and a scar on his light brown eyebrow was Zak. He was in a blue shirt and matching jeans. He wore grey Adidas sneakers with three white stripes on either side. Her other brother, also had little hair but he had a rounder face than Zak. Zak's face was very sharp, his was very rounded. He had a plain white polo shirt on with black jeans and a pair of blue Adidas sneakers, these were similar to Zak's sneakers. His name was Roy. He was Timmy's father. Paige opened my present last. She smiled and hugged me tightly before kissing my cheek. I had bought her a jewellery set. They were black butterflies with purple and red on their wings. The necklace design was considerably larger than the tiny design on the ring and the earrings. They all matched and matched everything in her wardrobe. Everybody expressed how cute it was. They really thought that we were so adorable. I opened Ian and Julia's present first and was so excited to see the British version of Axel, Lynx in a box. It was deodorant, body spray, and body wash. Zak and Roy got me a burgundy, Gryffindor beanie hat, scarf and gloves set. I thanked both so much. Last was Paige's gift. She had gotten me several presents. She got me a Metal Gear Solid wallet, a Gryffindor pin badge and a Chicago Bears beanie hat. She then had another present that was a Chicago Bears jersey with Rollins and 30 on the back. I was then handed a similar Gryffindor t-shirt with the same on the back and a K on the sleeve. I would be a keeper in Quidditch. I thanked her and kissed her cheek. I then thanked everyone because they didn't have to get me anything, I got them something for accepting me into their family and home. It was a kind gesture.

I spent the day playing with Timmy and talking to Zak and Roy about myself. They wanted to get to know me. Timmy had gotten new toys and was so excited to play with them. He was so happy to be playing with his Aunt's boyfriend and his favourite wrestler. Paige was helping her parents prepare the dinner for everyone. Her brothers were so nice and so easy to talk to. They just wanted to get to know me better and make sure I would treat Paige right and like a queen. We had a fun conversation, sharing embarrassing stories and laughing at the stupid mistakes we have made. It was just so much fun. After dinner I took Paige up to the room to give her one last present. I made her close her eyes and hold out her hands. I placed to tickets in them. I told her to open her eyes and look at what I gave her. She grasped the tickets, which were face down. She turned them over to find out that I had bought two tickets for the ball drop in New York City on New Year's Eve. She was so excited to spend New Year's together. She was thrilled to get two tickets and watch the ball drop on Times Square. I had only watched it on TV, so we would share the experience.

The rest of our trip was not eventful. Nothing more happened until New Year's Eve. We flew to New York with one backpack. We had clothes for tomorrow because we were flying home tomorrow. We put the backpack in our hotel room before heading down to Times Square. We got right at the front to watch stupid boy bands that neither of us enjoyed. We were there together for the experience rather than to enjoy the music. The night went by quite quickly as we talked about how bad the bands were. We were handed food and drink with a small fee. We were really enjoying the night. Before we knew it, the countdown was about to begin.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" The crowd chanted. I smiled and turned to Paige. I threw my arms around her and passionately kissed her. We began making out as 5 Seconds of Summer came out to perform a couple songs. We stayed because there was no escape thanks to fangirls locking us in. We left as soon as it ended and walked back to our hotel where we thought about our New Year's resolutions. I would like to improve my physical and mental state and take The Authority out of power and bring back Mr. Tag Team. My personal goals and work goals were set. Paige wanted to improve her physical and mental state also, and become Divas' champion. We shared a smile before we shared a passionate kiss that turned into a make out session. We just loved being together. We loved each other's company and wanted to savour each moment we had because we wouldn't be able to do any of this when we go back to work.

We resumed work, the second week in January, the few weeks appeared to be déjà vu, the same as the run up to TLC. The week before the Royal Rumble, we had a twenty man Rumble on Raw. I had to win the Rumble on Raw from number 1 to advance onto the Royal Rumble. I managed to survive the mini Rumble, despite being in a handicap match earlier in the evening. Every single entrant was close to throwing me out, I escaped and survived the whole thing. On Smackdown it was revealed that I would enter first on Sunday. Luckily, Triple H got distracted and left his number unattended. I stole a page from Dean's book and swapped the numbers. I went from first to last. I was happy. I just stuck it to the man. The fans would know nothing more until Sunday. Paige was in a gauntlet match against the locker room ending with the Divas' champion Nikki Bella. Dean and Roman were also in the Royal Rumble.

I laughed when Hunter got eliminated as Curtis Axel, entrant number 10, came down the ramp. Roman entered at 15 and cleared the ring. He waited patiently on the next entrant. Dean walked down the ramp with popcorn and soda in hand. He handed them to Roman while he slid in two steel chairs and set them up for them to sit on. He took his stuff from Roman as Luke Harper entered and ruined their fun. The referee put the popcorn and soda under the ring while the two men were punching and kicking the hobo. Luke was nearly done. They both thought that BlackBeard had been eliminated, he stood on the apron and entered as Orton clotheslined Dean. He clotheslined Roman. They began to beat them down. They were done after a few entrants. They were approaching number 21. There were eliminations left, right and centre. None of the eliminations were Roman or Dean. They eliminated Luke and Randy. They were left with Big E and Kofi Kingston. Kofi was eliminated by a Spear from Roman, while Big E eliminated Dean. It was the Powerhouse against The Man Who Should Wear a Bra. Big E was the fresher entrant and therefore had and advantage. Soon, the ring was flooded with another five superstars. I lost Roman in the crowd. Big E was pushed off the apron by Roman. Roman taunted the bigger male and was eliminated by the personification of greediness, Ryback. They both felt that they had failed. I had said that if it came down to us, I would let them fight it out and eliminate myself. I had to win. I persuaded the sound guy not to play my theme, so there would be a lot of confusion. I waited for the confusion to settle before running through the crowd and into the ring to eliminate Ryback. I helped some people eliminate others and survived until the final 3. It was me, Chris Jericho, and Erick Rowan left. Chris and eliminated the bigger guy to make it an even battle. We were about to face off against each other, when Triple H re-entered the match and attempted to eliminate me. I was stood on the apron as Chris Jericho Irish whipped him from the opposite side, towards me. He subsequently fell out the ring as I pulled the top rope down. I climbed through the ropes and attacked Jericho. It was an even battle and we got to a point where we were both beaten up and tired. I threw him out and speared him. I missed and he kicked me. We were both still in the match, somehow. Eventually, my Spear hit home and he fell off the apron. I was going to Wrestlemania. I was going to headline the biggest event of the year, I was going to headline Wrestlemania. I was on a high. Dean and Roman raced out and hugged me. I was on my knees, tears running down my face, I was in disbelief. I couldn't believe what had happened. I had won?! I was soon joined by Paige who raced down and lunged towards me as I stood up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. She cried into my shoulder and I cried into her shoulder.

The next night, Raw opened with a livid Triple H and Stephanie stood by his side. The crowd was completely against him.

"SETH ROLLINS!" He screeched. The crowd screamed at the mention of my name. "YOU HAVE SIGNED YOUR DEATH CERTIFICATE! YOU HAVE DEFIED ORDERS AND THE RULES! THIS CANNOT GO UNPUNISHED! I HAVE CREATED 'THE ROLLINS SERIES'! THIS IS A SERIES OF MATCHES YOU MUST WIN TO KEEP YOUR CONTRACT AND TO HEADLINE WRESTLEMANIA!" He really did have it out for me. I walked down the ramp to the cheers of the crowd. Nobody could hear the music for the screams of every single person in attendance. I was smiling. I was just so happy that I was hopefully going to headline Wrestlemania and that fans were behind me so much. I grabbed a microphone off of Lilian Gracia before sliding in the ring. I waited for my music to go off and the fans to settle down a little.

"Hunter, I am sorry. I defied your orders and the rules. However, I wouldn't have done either if the boss was fair to everybody. There's also a saying that I've began living by. You probably haven't heard it. Bros before hoes." The crowd were behind me again as Hunter had to muster up a comeback.

"Paige must feel left out then." Clever, but I could outwit him any day.

"No, Paige is a bro and not a hoe, unlike your arm candy." I should watch because with these sick burns, I'm taking Kane's job. Stephanie advanced towards me and bitch slapped me. I knew it was coming. Paige raced down to the ring to no music. She dived for Stephanie and took her down. Hunter and I watched them roll around the ring, before Hunter hit me on the head with the microphone. He beat me up a little before he picked me up and Pedigreed me.

"SETH ROLLINS WILL FACE LUKE HARPER AND MUST WIN TO KEEP HIS SPOT AT WRESTLEMANIA AND ON THE ROSTER!" With that, they both left. Paige and I were left on the ground, beaten up.

Luckily, for the others it was the same old crap that had lead up to several events. This one was leading up to Fastlane where, presumably, Paige would face Nikki for the title in a stupid stipulation that leaves her at a disadvantage. Dean and Roman would be in an Elimination Chamber match, but some interference would leave them helpless in the ring and a target. I would end up facing on of Hunter's goons whom I beat and remain in the company. It is basically a special 3 hour Raw on a Sunday.

For 3 consecutive weeks I have faced; Kane, Mark Henry, Big Show, Luke Harper, and Erick Rowan. For 3 consecutive weeks I have had my contract on the line. 3 consecutive weeks I have beaten my opponent and remained a part of the company and Wrestlemania. I decided to up the stakes. I want to prove somethings to myself and The Authority. I want them to risk everything and be overconfident. I want them to become too overconfident that they make a huge mistake, or a few. I decided to open Raw with a small speech. A speech I made myself.

"Welcome to Monday Night Rollins. I say that with pride. Pride that I have gained from not missing a single Raw and pride in beating Triple H's goons to stand before you another night. I am pretty sure that you would love to see me wrestle, but wrestle someone who is a challenge. I have beaten each one several times now. Hunter, I have a proposal. This proposal seems to benefit you more than me." I began. I had everyone's attention. "I will put my contract and my spot at Wrestlemania on the line at Fastlane. I will only have this stipulation if you agree to face me." The crowd went wild. I could feel the shock, anger and disbelief radiating off the crowd. Triple H and Stephanie walked down to the ring. I requested two microphones from Lilian Garcia. I waited for them to enter and handed them a microphone each.

"Let me get this straight; You want to face me and you are willing to put your contract up for grabs and your spot at Wrestlemania?" He asked for clarification.

"That is right, yes." He looked confused.

"Alright, kid, what do you want from me?" He asked sternly.

"Respect, fairness. I know that won't happen, so I want to prove that I am the better competitor. I want to pave the way for my generation who are denied, rejected and held back. Roman Reigns is a better version of Batista, Cesaro is a smaller and stronger version of Big Show, Dean Ambrose is an amazing athlete, who has been compared to Stone Cold and Brian Pillman, but is a better version of himself. Adam Rose is a PG Godfather and a better wrestler, Baron Corbin is a stronger and more destructive Rhyno, The Wyatt Family are an extended and modernised version of The Brothers of Destruction. I am a better Shawn Michaels. I have compared my generation to the previous generation to show, only, that we are better. I will prove this by defeating you on Sunday at Fastlane. I will defeat The King of Kings. I will defeat Ric Flair's protégé. I will defeat the rebellious leader. I will defeat the Chief Operating Officer of World Wrestling Entertainment. I will defeat you Hunter Hearst Helmsley." I expressed.

"Seth, your generation has some good athletes. You have some good skills, but you are nothing compared to me or anybody from my generation. I would spare you the humiliation, but overconfidence gets you nowhere. I will humiliate you and everybody who stands with you, this Sunday." He challenged. We shook on the challenge before parting ways. I had him where I wanted him.

Fastlane came around fast. I hadn't been in any matches to make sure it was even. Hunter was getting too cocky now. I was happy. I had spent the whole week doing CrossFit and preparing for the fight. I was prepared for anything. I used the two hours I had before my match to work out and get in the zone. I promised to take Paige out for dinner after my win. I had neglected her a little while I was feeling sorry for myself and counting my bruises, and also the time that I was working out and training. I had wished her luck as I heard that she was wrestling with one arm tied behind her back. I had wished luck to Roman and dean who were facing every single tag team in the division in a handicap match. Just before my match began, I walked out. I walked out into the arena. I used the ramp. I walked into the ring and requested a microphone.

"I chose to fight Triple H to prove that I am better than the man who took me under his wing. I also want change. To get a fair chance, you must join The Authority and never betray them or get injured. This is a load of crap. It should be based on the skills of the competitor and when they last had a title shot. I want equality for everybody. I want equality for the young guys coming up, the young girls coming up, the athletes on the roster and the fifty year olds who love wrestling and would like a fair shot before they retire. Give everybody a chance. My match should be the same length as Paige's. There should be no favouritism." I expressed before Triple H made his way to the ring.

"I'll tell you what, kid, if you win then you can take over the role of The Authority." He laughed menacingly into the microphone he stole from me. We shook on it and it became official. From the get go, it looked like I was going to lose. He was reversing my moves with ease and inflicting pain onto me. It was going his way, so he decided to taunt me and then the crowd. This gave me what I needed. I stumbled to my feet and clobbered him over the head. The momentum shifted in my favour as I began reversing his grapples with ease. It soon became very even. We were both tired and in a little pain. At this point, it became a stalemate. Neither of us could get the upper hand, nothing was happening. This stopped as I grappled him and hit him. He fell to his knees. I kicked him in the chest a few times and then the head. I was going goat on his ass. I hand the upper hand. I rolled him up like I was going for a pin. He rolled through and I kicked him in the face. I set up for the Curb Stomp. I jumped up and was rolled up in a pin. I kicked out at 2 and then kicked him in the face again. I climbed to the top rope and hit the Phoenix Splash on him. I went for the pin. He kicked out at two. I set up the Curb Stomp, which he dodged. I grabbed his head and flipped backwards, hitting him with the Sethwalker. I held his legs on my shoulders and watched him stay down until 2 ¾ . I was so annoyed, but I couldn't take my eye off the prize. I set up the Curb Stomp. 3rd time is indeed the charm. I finally hit it, and he finally stayed down for a 3 count. I was so happy. I was still with the company and now I was in the position of The Authority. This was half of what I expected. I knew that I could defeat Triple H and show that I am better than him and his goons, I didn't expect to be The Authority afterwards. The crowd were screaming and cheering afterwards. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at all. I could be fair to everyone and torture Triple H for all the matches we have had to endure and all the pain we have endured.

I made Triple H wrestle in several gauntlets before a handicap match against The Shield. We needed to stay loose. We wrestled without pain and inflicted it on Triple H. The tables were turned. I did this every week and also made each champion defend their title in an open challenge. Adam Rose deserved to show his talents, Tyler Breeze, Neville, Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel, Damien Sandow, Naomi, and Tamina deserved a chance. I gave everybody a chance and told each champion that they would not know their opponent at Wrestlemania until they came out. I had given my position to someone who wanted the chance and someone who was more deserving and hungrier than I was. I didn't want the WWE World Heavyweight championship, I wanted one last match with Triple H to prove my strength to him and show that I am better than the King of Kings, The Cerebral Assassin, The Game. I was going to give what Triple H didn't, opportunity.

Week 3 was the point I stopped my torture. It would be unfair if I was fine and he wasn't. I am one to fight fairly and I didn't want any advantage.

"Seth Rollins thinks that giving opportunities like they're cereal will get viewers. He will soon fail and beg me to take his place as COO." He began. "You think turning the tables is going to prove anything? Seth, you are very stupid. What's best for business is me behind the desk. Nobody wants to see a thirty year old behind the desk as COO, never mind a thirty year old who has only been with the company for three years. A big headed thirty year old is even worse." I walked out to face him. I stood on the stage with a microphone in hand. I wanted to keep everything calm, or as calm as I could.

"Hunter, on behalf of the WWE Universe, SHUT UP! I am a better COO than you ever were." I began to annoy him. "I have an opportunity for you. Wrestlemania, you may fight for your title as COO." A smile appeared on his face, wide and white. "There's a catch. 3 Stages of Hell match. Each one has a stipulation. The first match will be to determine the next match so it works in your favour. The second will be fighting for the position as COO. The third fighting for our careers. The first will be Falls Count Anywhere, the second will be determined after the first and the last match will be an I Quit match." The crowd was going wild, Triple H was a little apprehensive to accept, but did. I gave us a singles match on Raw to prepare for the fights of our lives. I was facing Randy Orton, while he faced Roman Reigns. Dean faced John Cena. I wanted Dean and Roman to face John Cena for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. I wanted a battle royal for the United States championship and a championship scramble for the Intercontinental championship where the five other entrants are completely unknown. A four corners match for the tag team championships. I would have a ladder match for the Divas' championship. I would keep the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal. It was going to be very exciting and could do a lot of damage. I was looking forward to seeing the turn out and the reaction to what was going to go down and how. I was so excited.

El Torito, miraculously, won the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal. The new Intercontinental champion was now Tyler Breeze, the new United States champion was Bo Dallas, the new tag team champions were the Lucha Dragons. The Divas' champion was now Paige. She was a little hurt, but she won. She was ecstatic and so excited to watch the triple threat and then the three stages of hell match. The triple threat match came down to Dean and Roman after a double powerbomb through a table put him out. He was taken out on a stretcher, which left two men wrestling each other. It guaranteed us a new champion. Dean was beating Roman within inches of his life, Roman did the same to Dean. It was going to be the battle to death or hospital, at least. Dean was going to break Roman's arm. Roman eventually got him off and rolled him up into a pin. Dean wasn't giving up that easy. He targeted the arm, but Roman was smart enough to get him off. He Superman punched Dean in the face and knocked him off his feet. Dean lay on the bottom rope, Roman raced to the turnbuckle furthest from him. He ran and kicked Dean in the face. He rolled back into the ring and waited for Dean to get up. He let out a roar before running towards a groggy Dean. He reversed his Spear into a DDT and waited for Roman to get up. He went for Dirty Deeds, which Roman reversed and pushed him into the ropes. He did his signature Rebound Clothesline and then waited for him to get up. He ran towards Roman, who was on his hands and knees, he hit the Knee Trembler and fell onto Roman's flat body. Roman kicked out at 2. He waited for Roman to get up. The Dirty Deeds was reversed again, but this time Dean ran the ropes and speared Roman for the win. Dean sat and cried onto the title. Roman finally crawled up and hugged him tightly. They both cried together. I wish I could share the victory and moment with them. I was too focused on Triple H and was ready to beat him to a bloody pulp.

The first match ended with us both covered in blood, weapons surrounded the ring and were scattered inside the ring. It was hard fought, but I won with a Curb Stomp in the local McDonalds. We took a brief break, long enough for us to order a drink and some food for after the fight. We returned to the ring before I made a decision on what match would be next. I decided on a ladder match for the contract. I also made up the stipulation that doctors would not interfere at all, unless we were close to death. I imagine this would have been hard for everybody to watch. We each picked up a weapon and swung for each other. We did this with kendo sticks, steel chairs, baseball bats, you name it, we used it. We were five minutes in, no flesh could have been seen for the blood pouring from us. We were laid out with doctors looming over us. No ladders had been introduced yet and we were both done. Hunter was fixed up before was and collected a ladder and began to climb. Staples were pushed into my head to close the wound. I got up as he grabbed the contract. He smirked as he held it above his head. I wanted to cut him down to size. It was the last match of the fight and the night. The bell rang and we immediately attacked each other. We were battered and bruised. He overpowered me and began suplexing me and DDTing me. I was getting hurt more and more. The referee was asking me if I Quit. I was replying no. Hunter began swinging weapons at me, throwing everything at me. I still said no. I was pushed off the stage and out of the stands. My answer had not changed. I was hit off multiple cars, buses and into walls. I refused to quit.

"WHO ARE YOU?! JOHN CENA!" Hunter screamed. I dived for him and began punching him so much. I threw him into vehicles, walls and shop windows. I took him into a superstore and threw everything at him. I threw melons, oranges, grapefruits, bananas, milk and several other hard hitting things I could find. He didn't quit. I climbed onto the roof of the superstore and dived onto him. We both landed hard on the concrete below. We were hurt badly. He refused. We were going to die before the end. Randy and Kane decided to throw me around and help Hunter. Roman and Dean helped out and got Randy and Kane off me. I stood up before the very bruised Triple H. I took the microphone off the referee.

"Hunter, I will fight for my contract, I will let you keep yours no matter what." I agreed that there would be no point in him fighting for his position as COO and not have a contract. It made no sense. I walked back to the arena and climbed into the ring. I set up four tables in front of the stage. It was one stacked on another, two tables side by side. Triple H ran up and pushed me through one stack. I was really hurt. I knew that I would be in hospital after this. I hid under the rubble and staggered through the crowd. I climbed over the barricade and hit the Sethwalker on an unsuspected Triple H. I managed to put his dead weight on the table he set up. I thoroughly duct taped him to the table. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." I muttered as I pulled out matches. This was legal in the match, but it was not recommended to be used.

"YOU PSYCHO, I QUIT! I FUCKING QUIT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. I put the matches away and apologised. I stumbled out and backstage.

"This was a battle. Neither man will be the same after this. Thank you for watching Wrestlemania 31." Michael Cole's voice could be heard throughout the arena. Chris Amann ordered to check on me. He cleaned up all my open wounds with stitches as soon as I got backstage. There may be small fractures, nothing too serious. I would be out for a while. It was now or never. I thanked him for checking me over. I limped back to the locker room and showered. The hot water made my bones and muscle weep in relief. It felt so good. Afterwards, I got changed into my own black t-shirt with my large logo on the front, a pair of stonewashed skinny jeans, a pair of plain black Converse hi-tops and a plain black hoodie with the small Progenex logo on the front on the left side. I had hidden something in the pocket. I tied my hair back before I put all my belongings outside the locker room. I then went to find Paige. She checked me over, as did a few others. There was a group of eight or nine people.

"Paige I love you so much. You put a smile on my face and have gotten me through some of the hardest times I have ever faced. You are my rock and my soulmate. You have stuck by me and I would like to ask you one question." I pulled out the navy blue, velvet box with her name written in purple on the top of the box. "Will you continue to help me change for the better and continue to be there for me? Paige, will you do me the honour and become Mrs. Paige Rollins?" A tear came to my eye as I saw her cover up her mascara, which was running. This could go either way, but the reaction seems to be a dead giveaway.

"Seth, I love you and will never leave your side. Yes, I will marry you." I smiled as I took the ring and placed it on her pale, ghostly finger. I then stood up and hugged her tightly. We shared a passionate kiss and several pecks before she began to admire the ring. We walked in as boyfriend and girlfriend, I walk out as the fiancé of the Divas' champion.

I took her to a nice Italian dinner to thank her for sticking by me and to apologise for not paying very much attention to her. I was too caught up in work to take her out or treat her. I took her out for dinner and vowed not to do that again.


End file.
